Thermal/power limits (Thermal Design Power (TDP)) may be a factor in design and operation of a processor. Thermal/power limits may be obeyed by reduction in operating voltage of the processor. Additionally, in order to comply with the TDP, the processor including core, uncore, and graphics portion (GT), may be operated at a lower frequency than the processor's maximum frequency of operation, even when the processor is being heavily utilized. For instance, in a server, when all cores/threads are being actively utilized, the frequency of each core (or the uncore) may need to be reduced to meet thermal constraints. However, reduction of operating frequency typically lowers computing throughput of the processor.